memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Q Who (episode)
Proper title There is no question mark in the title of this episode as it appears onscreen. Just on the videos & DVD sleeves. Igotbit 16:04, 1 February 2006 (UTC) * That is correct. --Alan del Beccio 00:05, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ** Damn, I hate finding out we had something like that wrong for so long. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:09, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Early Borg It might also be mentioned that in this episode the Borg tell Picard, "If you attempt to defend yourself, you will be punished." This is almost laughable in light of the Borg's later badass-ness. " " connection? Where is written that the borg arracked the base in the neutral zone? Not in that episode i can remember or? -- 15:55, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :They said that the damage on the planet in this episode is identical to that on the planets near the Neutral Zone: ::WORF: "Captain, the sixth planet in the system is Class M." ::DATA: "There is a system of roads on the planet which indicate a highly industrialized civilization. But where there should be cities there are only great rips in the surface." ::WORF: "It is as though some great force just scooped all machine elements off the face of the planet." ::DATA: "It is identical to what happened to the outposts along the Neutral Zone." :Hope that helps. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:06, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Removed speculation I removed the following: :Q says the key word that explains everything: "scout." The first drone transported into Main Engineering was "a scout, the first of many." However, this contradicts Guinan's assertion that when the Borg "decide to come, they're going to come in force. They don't do anything piecemeal." The El-Aurians may believe this, but it's not necessarily the way the Borg have always acted. The cube in System J-25 was clearly an older model with older-style drones. Even the Borg alcoves and maturation chambers were less-evolved. This cube may have received the subspace message way earlier in the 24th century - when the Borg were more primitive and their objective was merely to identify useful technology - and been dispatched to track it down. :As the people of the United States learned after Sept. 11, 2001, governments often have foreknowledge of certain dangers, but fail to act to prevent them. Of course the Earth Starfleet knew about "cybernetic creatures" in the 22nd century, but they filed it away. The Federation Starfleet was again reminded of these creatures in the late 23rd century, after rescuing the El-Aurian refugees, but still did nothing. In the early 24th century, Magnus Hansen and Erin Hansen took matters into their own hands, but when they failed to return, Starfleet took no notice. "Q Who?" finally lit a fire under Starfleet because the Borg were finally coming, but alas, a mere year's worth of weapons development didn't prepare them for the first Borg incursion in 2366. It's all essentially a "Commentary", not background information on this particular episode. I don't think I need to thoroughly explain why they don't belong beyond that, nor do I feel the need to make counterpoints, the simple fact is: we are not Wikipedia. And unlike Wikipedia, our articles don't have a "discussion" section, such as seen here-- which these comments mirror. --Alan del Beccio 00:05, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Unnecessary Information? :...but moreso the episode leaves the viewer with the impression that Q is responsible for the Borg discovering about the Federation's existence. In actuality, Q was confronting Picard and the ''Enterprise crew with the Borg's existence to show them what they would be up against should another Borg vessel enter Federation space—which would occur one year later, in the episode .'' Is this passage really necessary? First off, it doesn't really have anything to do with the first part of the entry, which talks about how this was originally planned as a trilogy of episodes. Second, the point of the episode wasn't specifically "to show them what they would be up against should another Borg vessel enter Federation space" but rather to put Picard and the Federation in their place by showing them that they are not as prepared for what the galaxy has to offer as they think they are. I think this whole section of the entry should just be removed. Lee Wilson 13:06, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Preview of the future? Anyone else other than me think that Q's preview of the Borg may show a preview of ST: Voyager? Non-canon reference I've removed the bold text from the background info section: :In the episode "Conspiracy", the neural parasites were to be the first wave of the Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. At the end of the episode, it was revealed that the parasites had sent out a homing beacon to contact other parasites. Due to the Borg changing from insectoids to cyborgs, this storyline was never resolved to this day. '''However, in the DS9 Relaunch series it was eventually explained that the parasites were actually genetically manipulated Trill.' That isn't canon information, and thusly shouldn't be in this article, right? -- 05:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :The entire quote is non-canon. It is production information. The novel information is still related to license production, and therefore perfectly fine to have a mention in background section of the article. I'm putting it back. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :On second thought, I'm not re-adding it, as the novel information doesn't really pertain to this article. This episode and this article are not about the Parasites. Any information, such as interesting tid-bits from a novel, can be found in the articles about the neural parasite and the episode "Conspiracy". It doesn't need to be in the article about "Q Who". --OuroborosCobra talk 05:12, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Question At the end of the episode Guinan and Picard say: Guinan: "Since they're aware of your existence..." Picard: "...they will be coming." Weren't the Borg already aware of there existence when they destroyed the Federation outposts in ? Soundtrack The music played in this episode is by far my favourite of any tng episode, especially the part right between Picard´s last line and the fade to the end credits, but so far I haven't found the music on the TNG soundtrack CD's. Were they never included on any of the OST CD's, or have I just missed them?-- 17:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *The music in the last scene is recycled as part of the musical cues used in "First Contact" I believe... in which case, that is some excellent musical continuity! -- 05:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) A Comment Relating To "Early Borg" I am going to delete "Resistance Is Futile" from the quotes section since none of the borg drones individually said anything. In-Correct 21:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :That's correct. And I removed it while formatting the quotes, not realising you were about to remove Resistance is futile. Sorry for stepping on your toes. :) Setacourse 21:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Doctor Who I removed the following speculative comment: * ''Because of Q's actions in this episode, it is possible the episode title is a reference to another science fiction series called "Doctor Who". We only note similarities when confirmed by a background source that the similarity was intentional, such as a comment from a production staff member.– Cleanse 01:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Arc: Borg - First Contact There is a mistake in the order of the first three Borg-episodes in the Linkbox on the right. I don't know how to fix it. But perhaps someone read this and correct it. -- 07:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :They're in chronological order, in-universe. - 07:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) BG Note Citations? It would be nice if the 'Creating the Borg' BG Note section points had citations....for that matter, most of the Background Information section is lacking in that regard.MajorTom1 12:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Citation needed * The episode, helmed by Rob Bowman, went over budget by more than US$50,000, despite budget-saving measures. Due to the budget overruns, Rick Berman decided not to hire Bowman for the third season, but the two would mend the fence during the filming of the Season 4 episode, . Has lacked a citation for many years.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) * The notion of a race seeking perfection through assimilating others bears striking similarities to the Cybermen, which were introduced in Doctor Who in 1966. **It also resembles the Zerg, an antagonistic species from the Star Craft series of games. However, in terms of technology the Zerg are the polar opposite of the Borg and use organic technology. :The above two notes (the latter added today) need citations as deliberate similarities.--31dot 22:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hommage I think the phrase "Let's get the hell out of here" is not an homage to Kirk in "The City on the Edge of Forever". Why should it? The episodes are completely different and the sentence is common enough. I suggest to delete that entry. Any objections? --Captain Wiesel (talk) 14:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. Removing it. If there is a citation of the phrase being a deliberate reference, it can be restored. 31dot (talk) 14:51, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Removed I removed attempts to disable its tractor beam with four phaser strikes. The first three shots miss the target by wide margins. This suggests a target lock malfunction in the saucer section's dorsal and ventral phaser arrays or an effect tractor beams can have on the weapons of other ships as seen in with the or in in the fight between the and the Klingon ships. It could also be that the weapons lock locked onto the main power source or guidance system for the tractor beam instead of the emitter. The cube is a decentralised ship, after all.}} Unnecessary speculative observational over analysis that doesn't need to be justified because it was never addressed as a thing. --Alan (talk) 15:51, December 12, 2019 (UTC)